


I'm sorry but I'm trying

by ThatOneGayGuy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ADHD Roman, Angst, Gen, Human AU, Roman Angst, U!Patton, Unsympathetic Logan, Unsympathetic Patton, Unsympathetic Virgil, u!janus, u!logan, u!virgil, unsymp janus, unsymp logan, unsymp patton, unsymp virgil, unsympathetic janus, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGayGuy/pseuds/ThatOneGayGuy
Summary: Roman has various problems and struggles. The others don't seem to understand or even try to understand these.(Roman has adhd but the others dismiss his problems)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	I'm sorry but I'm trying

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent fic about people dismissing that my adhd and autism seriously affect my life. I just made Roman ADHD cause it felt easier to write to me and I really wanted to post this.

Roman snaps awake. His alarm is loudly going off on his end table. Dread fills his stomach as he reads the numbers on the screen: seven over half past ten. He overslept by hours. Patton is waiting for him. He gets dressed as quick as he can and almost forgets his keys as he flies out of the house. He jumps into his car and races through the streets. He's barely come to a halt when he jumps out of the car and rushes to Patton's door. He presses the doorbell and catches his breath for a moment.

"Oh. Roman," Patton says as he opens the door.

"I'm sorry I'm so late, I overslept."

"You were supposed to get here at eight, Roman. You're three hours late."

"We can still spend the day together right? There's lots of time left," Roman says hopefully.

"I was so excited to spend the entire day with you, just the two of us, and then you don't show up till eleven AM."

"I know, I'm sorry. I rushed over here as soon as I could. I couldn't sleep till at least four in the morning last night."

"You should have gone to bed earlier then. It's kind of your own fault."

"I went to bed at ten in the evening but I still couldn't sleep, no matter what I did. I'm here not, can we just spend today together?"

"After waiting for three hours I don't feel like hanging out anymore. You can find someone else to spend the day with."

\-----

He had been at this for an hour now. The textbook lay open on the table in front of him. He was resting his head in his hands as he tried to read the paragraph. His eyes glided over the words, he recognized them, but anytime he tried to put them together and make a sentence his mind blanked. Once more he tried to read it but once more he couldn't understand what it said. He grinds his teeth together, tears are pricking at the corners of his eyes. He closes them for a moment and shakes his head. He can't do it, not today at least. He grabs his phone with a resign sigh and starts scrolling through Twitter.

"Roman, focus." Logan's voice startles him.

"I tried, but I just can't right now," he says frustratedly.

"Then try harder. Come on, put your phone away and read."

"I tried so many times already. No matter how much I try I just can't right now."

"Excuses. You are just trying to get away with not doing the work. Stop being lazy and just do it."

"I've read this single sentence 50 times but I just can't seem to figure out what it means!" Roman shouted in frustration.

Several people in the library turned around and shushed them.

"I just can't concentrate right now," he said in a hushed tone.

"Then find a way to concentrate. You're not going anywhere till you're done with your work."

Roman turned back to his textbook. The sentence still unintelligible to him. His vision blurs as tears begin to fall.

\-----

Roman jumps up from the game he was playing when his phone starts ringing. When he sees that It's Virgil who's calling him he mutters a curse.

"Where the fuck are you?" Virgil says as soon as Roman picks up.

"I'm so sorry I totally lost track of time. I'll come pick you up now."

"Well you don't have to do that anymore, Janus came to pick me up after you didn't show."

"I swear I really am sorry it won't happen again."

"You better be sorry, I had been standing in the rain for an hour before anyone came to pick me up. I kept telling myself that you'd be here any minute but you weren't. You completely forgot about me."

"Again I'm so sorry I'll be there next time."

"No, there won't be a next time. I can't even ask you to pick me up once, next time I'll just call Janus straight away." And with that Virgil hung up. Leaving Roman feeling like a terrible friend.

\-----

"Hey Janus have you seen my project? I thought I left it on the dining table but I can't see it anywhere," Roman said as he leaned into Janus' room.

"What does it look like?"

"I had torn up some newspapers; I was gonna glue them together to make a collage of articles and images."

"Oh, that. I threw that away: I thought it was trash."

"You threw it away? I had just found everything I wanted!" Romans vision blurred as he began to cry.

"Why are you crying? It's just some newspapers, you can find new ones."

"I'm just upset that you threw away my project."

"It's not that big of a deal. It's just some scraps of paper. Stop overreacting."

"I'm not overreacting! I wanted to do that project so badly."

"Okay, I get it. You cared about it. Still doesn't mean you should cry about it. Get over it already."

Roman stormed away to his own room. A stabbing pain in his chest and tears blurring his vision.


End file.
